runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Paradox Ultima
Synopsis Old enemies are appearing everywhere, and Drauss is getting desperate. He is even begging Angeror to reverse the curse, but can the end of the world come so close? Plot ---- Recap of Reunion of Fear, followed by title sequence ---- "Drauss, this must be the ultimate paradox. Apparently, the time vortex is damaged because of that jerk. That headset lead directly into our minds, releasing old enemies!" Cratus said quite quickly. "He was coerced by Angeror, don't keep blaming him" Kairie said sympathetically. "Well, we can't watch our soldiers getting slaughtered - we must put the world on red alert, and join the fight ourselves!" Drauss cried. "Don't leave without us Drauss! We fight as a team!" Kairie said, as she pecked him on the cheek, and they drew their weapons. ---- All GDG troops outside the main base were being summoned to the main base to help the war effort. They were marching from all over the globe. Meanwhile, in the main base, the enemies didn't seem to attack each other. The concentrated on the oncoming troops, and the battle begun. Some of the troops had already reached the base, and went mad with their guns. Several Deathworms came out of nowhere and started to devour some soldiers. There was also an air raid above them. GDG starfighters and planes were against the lost fleet. The tentacles of the Krakalos started to grab the guards and strangle them. Neoselachians covered the west wing, and they overcame the GDG troops. The GDG tanks were outside the base, on the field, where they were versing a number of Future Horrors, the king included. It was another battle they stood no chance against. ---- Cratus lead a small Crate Creature foot squadron. There was steel crunchings up ahead. "Delete!" "Open fire!" Cratus screamed, and lasers filled the air. Several Cybermen fell to the floor, but most of the Crate Creatures went down with them. Cratus went berserk and charged, laser sword primed. He stabbed the brain of the Cyberman, and its helmet split in half. The Cyber-brain was left stuck on the sword. ---- All the Prodigies except Kairie were running down a corridor. They went up against Vampyres and the Intelligent Goblins. A magnet device was activated, and some of the goblins went up into the air. A Vampyre attempted to bite La'ab's neck, but it was rock hard and its fang broke. "Split up!" Creeth screamed. Doarle and Mordi ran into the east direction, and battled the giant insects and giant crabs. Urtur and Creeth ran into the west direction, and went up against mad pirates with future weapons. Yargther and La'ab went north, to find lots of rebel Dorgeshuun, with their strange light bulb weapons. Thyra ran south, to find the 4 Aviantese. ---- Drauss and Kairie threw grenades everywhere, and just escaped a Dragonkin supreme. But then Drauss' arch nemesis arrived, Zell and the HuCDomFor. "Boy Drauss, don't you just hate it when the past comes back to kick you in the ass?" he laughed. Drauss cursed, as he saw the base falling apart. How was this possible? Existence is horrible, and Drauss opened fire at Zell. The energy beams barely reached Zell, as he reacted in the same way, sending Drauss flying into a wall. As Zell was about to finish him off, he was knocked to the floor by the Master Chief. The Chief pointed a SPARTAN laser at him. "He's mine!" the Chief snarled. "I started this, and I'll finish this!" Zell growled back, throwing a smoke grenade at him. The Chief ignited the laser and Zell was blasted through the wall. Drauss could hear his neck snap. But then the Chief toppled over and melted. Drauss was shocked, as he saw all his old enemies destroying each other. He used his commorb to call a retreat, for enough GDG resources had been wasted. He watched in amazement, as Future Horrors were devouring Dragonkin, with a Blade shapeshifter obliterating the Aviantese. Deathworms were eating intelligent goblins alive, with a Xenomorph totally using speed and strength to fell a Krakalos. ---- Two hours later Drauss and the Prodigies walked through the base. They had summoned expert builders to rebuild it, but they weren't here yet. The threat had died away, and it was a total bloodshed. "These aren't real!" Thyra pointed out, as the bodies started disappearing. "They were just illusions! Extremely powerful illusions, but who could have conjured these up?" La'ab inquired. "I have a faint idea who" Drauss replied, as the wind started blowing hard. A portal ripped through time and space in front of them, and out stepped a being the GDG hoped to never see again. Angeror. "Had enough?" Angeror jeered. "Why have you done this? We didn't deserve it!" Creeth shrieked. "You know I feed off potential chaos-time energy complicated stuff. And it's because of that my lifespan has expanded greatly. I may have existed for billions of years, but I'm not immortal. When the walls of reality close in, I'll go with it. I plan to stay beyond that, and build my own universe. Thanks to all the chaos that has happened on this world, I can live another million years after my expiry date!" "So, we suffered, people died and the world nearly reduced to nothing so you can live to torture others?!" Cratus fumed. "I know, funny isn't it? But I haven't come here for a comedy sketch show - you all have served your parts well, and now here is your reward." Angeror clicked his fingers, and it seemed that nothing happened. "I have healed your time problem. Don't say anything - I know you're gonna whine on about how you can't trust me, so I'm not sticking around to hear your bull. If you need me, call me" Angeror laughed, as he de-materialised away. ---- The Following Year It has been a year since Angeror stopped the anomalies breaking through, and the base has been rebuilt and upgraded. The GDG had been out of practice, and they finally came to accept that Angeror wasn't lying - he had stopped the time problem. Turok and the crazy man had been imprisoned definitely, within the cells of the base. Christmas was around the corner, and the GDG had been anticipating it. The Wise old man had also awakened, after Angeror left. He had so many stories to tell them, and he had some pretty dark dreams. It seems someone planted some scenes from the future in his mind, and these were recorded in the form of pictures. So stood a grand gallery within the main base, with pictures of weird aliens, space fleets and explosions. However, all the tranquil and peace would not be to last. An anomaly appeared, for the first time in a year. Someone stepped through, and stared at the lab he had arrived through. "It's show time!" Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Wise Old Man *Angeror *Creeth *La'ab *Mordi *Thyra *Doarle *Urtur *Yargther *Kairie *Commander Zell *Master Chief References *Every single enemy featured in Time Fractures have appeared or been mentioned in the episode. Roots Category:Time Fractures stories